1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC), and/or more particularly, to an IC including at least one standard cell and/or a standard cell library storing information about the least one standard cell. Some example embodiments relate to methods of generating a layout of an integrated circuit (IC), and/or to methods of generating a layout of an IC including at least one standard cell, and/or to methods of generating a layout of an IC using a standard cell library storing information about the least one standard cell.
2. Related Art
As a size of a transistor is reduced due to the development of semiconductor processing technologies, more transistors are integrated in a semiconductor device. A system-on-chip (SOC) refers to an IC in which all components of a computer or other electronic system are integrated into a single chip. The SOC has been widely used in various applications. As the performance of applications is improved, there is a need for a semiconductor device to include more components.